In many applications it is desirable to reconstruct an image from a number of line projections of the image forming a so called sinogram. This type of problem occurs in many different contexts, e.g., in computer tomography (CT) slice reconstruction (both in medical and non-medical applications, such as material inspection and safety control), helical cone beam reconstruction (image reconstruction in the Katsevich plane), and Hough transform techniques in image analysis.
Although a number of methods for such reconstruction are known, see for example [1-3], in practical implementations these methods suffer from either aliasing or noise problems, or both.